Operation:Get Rid Of Evil Twins
by xxswimxdogsxnickjLOVExx
Summary: JONAS tittle sucks twin stars try to use joe and nick to get to their fame. will they be able to get rid of they? how will Stella and Macy react? find out! Nick/Macy Joe/Stella rated T just in case summary sucks please read its good
1. evil is near

_Ok I am a new writer so be easy on me about my story unless its good things in that case GO WILD haha!_

_This popped into my head after the JONAS epoise so yea! I thought I would write about it! Its really cool at least I think it is!_

_Its about twin sisters who use joe and nick to help their fan base and to get more fame! I think its going to be a joe/stella and macy/nick I like kevin/macy but I like Nick/macy better_

_IMPORTANT:I may use lines from the show but yea I don't own it! disclaimer: I own nothing OH WELL! haha!! Here goes Its starts off at Horse Mantis after the club thing and people think joe and NIck are going out with Izzy and Annie_

"Dude I can't believe that those chicks told the press that they were dateing us! I mean who does that!" Nick said almost shouted, but referrand himself. He was leaning aginst his locker and Kevin was to his right and Joe standing in front of him.

"It will be Okay, Nick, no one will even believe it because everyone has to know their fake, and will see right though it" Kevin said trying to easy his borther's mind.

" Kev, that is the most have heart felt thing you ever said to me" Nick said crossing his arms across his chest and starring at His brother a little shocked and impressed.

"Well, we all know, I have my monents" Kevin said sarrcsitly_(don't know how to spell it sorry) _tugging on his jacket a little. He seem to think this happen often, but sadly it doesn't but neither Joe or Nick was going to tell Kevin that.

"Well Kevin better be right because I don't like it at all I mean who do they think they are" Joe said it was the first thing he had said that whole time which was shocking for him because he never shuts up.

"Don't worry I am always right no one is going to believe this crap" Kevin stated quit full of himself. Joe shot Nick a worried glance and, like clock work, right after Kevin finished his sentence Macy Misa came bouncing up to them with her hair bouncing around shoulders with her soft curls.

"So what is going on with you and Izzy and you and Annie" she stated pointing a finger at Joe when she talked about Izzy and jabbed a finger at Nick when she talked about Annie She had said the last part with a little anger because she had a crush on Nick, and she was a little jelous. Nick just at her and her finger, not sure what to do because he had a crush on Macy but she didn't know it, obvesly. Sometimes he had problems focusing with she was around because he was to busy 'checkin' her out'.

Luckly Joe came to the resue, he was useful sometimes, "No, nothing is going on between me and Izzy or him and Annie" he said pointed a finger at Nick, Macy spun around to look at Joe, to see if he was telling the truth, and her skirt flu up a little _Oh my god did her skirt fly up a little! Omg, stop starring at her butt I know its cute and everything, realy really cute and it sways when she walks and it really little and cute and-Stop it! Stop it! Look at her head! Look at her head!_ Nick quickly move his eyes from her butt to the back of her head.

Just then he notice he was holding his breath, because he let out a loud sigh. Joe, Kevin, and Macy turned to look at him with weird faces. He didn't mean for that sigh to come out it just did. So, now he had to make up some excuse, "What a guy can't just sigh out loud in the middle of a converstion" he said because it was the only thing he could come up with on short notice.

"Ssssuuuuurrrreeee, Nick, whatever floats your boat" Macy said hesatinly because she was still confused. Joe, luckly, got it and just smirked, and Kevin just looked more confused than ever.

Just then Stella came walking back, not even looking at Joe, when she said angirly, "Don't even bother talking to me JERK!"

"No wait Stella I didn't- it was all a mistake- we would never- Ugh! Nick explain!" Joe said point at Stella because he had a loss of words and couldn't do it himself.

"Stella we didn't know those girls and we don't know why the tablidobs are saying we are going out with them" Nick said calmly.

"Oh then 'Hey how are you'" Stella said recovering quickly. Joe smiled because he was releilfed that he was forgiving by Stella.

"Good, as long as I dont ever have to see those twins again" and as if on cue Joe, Nick, Kevin, Macy, and Stella heard two girl yell at the same time for Joe and Nick. They all turned around to see the two evil twins, Izzy and Annie, coming down the stair yelling 'move it' to kids in their way eager to get to Joe and Nick with to twin pototgrator following them like lost puppies.

"Oh look its Joe and Nick, Hello boys! How are you today! Good, Great!" said Izzy while he and Annie got closer to the boys to take a picture(p.s. when you se SNAP that means a picture was taken).

Stella rolled her eyes, Macy gorwled under her breath, Joe looked worried, scared, and annoyed at the same time, Kevin look a little confused and a little annoyed too, an Nick look nervus as he glanced between macy and the twins.

SNAP

The boys binked from the sudden bright flash of light. "Well you know we have class so... we will be going now" Joe said in a rush to get the heck out of there.

"Not so fast" Annie began, "we want to get so more picture NOW!" she demanded, getting closer to Nick. Nick held up his hand, palms forwarded taking a step backward,

"No, No, NO! Not gunna happen" he said his words dripping in annoyment.

"Yes, yes," SNAP, "Yes!" said Izzy.

"Haha, um, Joey who is this little person" said Izzy acting all high and snooty as she pointed at Stella.

"Yea and Nicky who is this Freaky girl," said said pointing at Macy who was sanding by Nick, "you know its not good hang aroun people like HER" she laughed a like evil laugh.

"Okay, thats it" Macy said lungging for Annie, but Nick slid his arms around Macy waist, kind of wish he could keep them there for awhile. Kevin was in fornt of her push back on her sholders gentle.

"First of all its Joe not Joey second of all this is my VERY best friend Stella" he said insulted that she talked about Stella that way.

"Yea and its Nick not Nicky and Macy is not freaky and she is my friend and I am going to hang out with her" Nick said angerily while leting go of Macy, because she calm down.

"Whoa ok sorry, but anyway not the point," Izzy started, "could...you...go...get...us...coffe" she said really slow to Stella like she was dumb. Stell just stared at her like 'wtf'.

"Does this person know engilsh" Annie said and then Stella went off and lunged for the girls, but Joe stoped her(darn it).

"Okay well we are leave now" Joe said and turn around and walked away with Stella in tow. His brothers and Macy followed close behind. Stella was so mad she couldn't say anything. Macy felt like crying because of what Annie had said _Did she really mean that. Am I really that freaky, and does it make the boys look bad if I hang around them, _she asked herself.

Nick looked down at Macy and what he saw on her face really just broke his heart. "Mace don't listen to those girls they don't know what their talking about your a great person" he whispered in her ear. Macy shivered at Nick's warm breath in her ear, she looked up at he and smiled mouthing 'Thanks'. With that they head off to their class, no idea of what was coming ahead of them.

SNAP

SNAP

SNAP

SNAP

The boys could get away from the twins and the flashing lights of the camras, but lucky they had to go so they were free, and just in time too. It was almost lunch and Nick was head to study hall which he had with, guess who, Macy.

Nick walk into study hall and went over and sat in the seat to the right of Macy, Macy's bag was sitting on the desk, and Macy was sitting on the desk across from her bag, swing her feet.

"Hey Mace," Nick said looking at her. She looked up and smiled,

"Hey Nick."

"So, what are we doing today"

"Oh we get to have a free day!" Macy stated excitedly. Nick smiled at this, then glanced at the clock _15 more mintues to lunch _Nick said to himself, but he was sooooo hungery he didn't know if he could wait the long.

"Ugh" he said after a few mintues of talking with Macy, " I am so hungery, Mace, feed me! feed me!" he chanted like a litte kid, trying to be funny, and cheer Macy up, and it worked she giggled a little.

"You can't 3 mintues til' lunch" Macy said giggleing again. Nick looked at her and smiled (very rare people).

"Nope," he said, " I will just look through your bag for some, suger free, candy" he said while opening her bag.

"Kay, but I don't think I have any." Nick just shrugged. He was digging through Macy's bag and then he saw a little sliver package.

"Oh I found a life saver" Nick said pulling out the package, but when he a good look at what it was his mouth dropped open.

"I don't remember having any life- Oh my god" she said and grab the package and shoving it back down in her bag looking around to see if anyone had noticed, luckly no one did. _Man_, Nick thought, _did girls think that because I was a rockstar I was going to give them somthing 'Hello ladies I have a purity ring so move on 'bout cha bid-ness'_ (gangstr voice).

"Macy," Nick said in a low voice so no one else would heard, "why did you have condoms in your bag." Macy blushed a deep shadow of red before she explain,

"Well, see this moring I was talking to my brother about school, and I let it slip that I hang out with you guys somtime, and since he can't come to school with me, he shove a box of them in my bag, but while he wasn't looking I though I got all of them out of my bag," she said, taking a deep breath, because she said it in a rush to get it all out as uickly as possiable.

Nick nodded his head in understandment, but before he could say anything the bell ring for lunch and Macy, wanting to get out of there as fast as her feet would go. So, she grabed Nick's hand and lead him out of the classroom.

"Man, somtimes my brother can be so uncool," Macy said with a stiff laugh. _Uncool_, Nick thought, _that's it!_ Nick was now pulling Macy along.

"What are you that hungery?" Macy asked.

"Yes, but I have an idea on how to get the twins away form us" Nick said happily.

"Really what is it?" Macy asked execitly.

"I will tell you when we get sat down so I can tell everyone at once" he was sure this was going to work.

_Well I hope you like it this is the first chapter so if you like it then tell me if you want me to write the next chapter then review please be gentle! for people who read it earlyer sorry about all bad grammar tryed to fix it a little_

_Now, go click the button that says review on it!_


	2. uncoolifed

_Ok so here is the second chapter thanks for the review also please tell people about my story sorry 'bout bad grammar last chapter see it took me an hour to get it uploaded and it took another hour to figure out how to publish it then my mom came in my room and got mad cause i was up so late so i didn't have a chance to re read it and fix my errors so sorry about that oh and i don't think i am going to do joe/stella because this is my first fan fic and its easier to just start with ine couple so i am pretty sure i will just do Nick/macy sorry for inconvince there will still might be fluff with joe/stella but yea tell people about story and keep review please it makes me nervous when people don't review!_

_disclamer: I sadly still own nothing and i still may use stuff from t.v. show but here it is chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

After Nick had told them his plan to get rid of the twins Macy and Nick told Joe, Stella, and Kevin about what happen with the condoms.

"So, your brother really put a condom in your bag," said asked for the hunderendth time in like five mintues.

"For the hunerdendth time Joe yes thats what my brother did," Macy said sighing.

"Not just a condom an extra large condom," Nick said leaning forward a little so the others could hear little better.

"Please Nick's manhood ain't that big" Kevin said laughing. Stella glarded at him. Nick looked down and mumbled,

"Its not that little." Macy looked away try not to think about it.

"Its not that big either, Nick" Joe said with a smirked on his face. Macy felt like she had to save Nick so, she said,

"Oh, how would you know, Joe, have you looked or somthing." Macy just smirked as Nick blushed an even darker shade of red, and Joe just looked defeated.

"Well, you know, Macy, we are brothers and we do see things somtimes. ," Kevin started, "like if you were our sister we would see you-" Kevin try to finish, but was cut of by Stella,

"No, Nope, Don't need to hear this," Stella said getting tired of the conversation.

"Well you what FINE, I just talk about how much big much bigger my manhood is than Nick's," Kevin said getting mad.

"Well, as much as I would just love to sit here and talk about Nick's 'junk' (air quotes used on 'junk') I think I will just leave," Macy said getting up from the table. Nick got up to and said,

"Well I think I am going to leave to, lets all meet up a Kevin's car and we'll go to our house and put my plan into action" Nick said nervously hoping to change the subjeict, and it worked because they all said 'Okay' in unison and left for class.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After school Nick, Joe, Kevin, Stella, and Macy were all going over to the boys' house so they could put Nick's plan in to action(Nick's plan was to make Izzy and Annie think

they were uncool so they would look bad to be seen with them). When they get home the boys' mom said 'Hello' and they told her they'd be up stairs and that they were expecting visitors.

(upstairs)

They were all ready for Izzy and Annie to show up and see their uncoolifed rooms. Joe's room had tractors and trucks for a comforter, sheets, mobile, rugs, and pictures of he becoming a five level wizard. Nick's room had superman and batman comforter, sheets, mobile, pictures, comic books, and rugs. When Stella and Macy saw the rooms they started laughing and couldn't stop.

"You guys look that idoits in those outfits" Macy said recovering from the laughing fit.

"Please, don't say that I made thoses outfits, if you do I will be put to sham, you look like retards(no ofence to anyone)" Stella said worried that people would think she had lost her touch.

They guys looked down at what they were wearing: Joe was wearing pants that were to little for him, susependers, stripped collored shirt button all the way up, a bow tie, squared rimed glasses, long socks up to his knees, lofers, and his hair had one curl right in the middle of his four head. And Nick looked exectly the same, they thought it would be way uncool if Joe and Nick dressed alike.

"Boys your visitors are here" their mom yelled up to them.

"Kay, send them up" Kevin yelled back as Nick and Joe ran into the bathroom. Macy and Stella just sat on the couch, where they could see everything, with popcorn ready to watch the show.

"Okay lets make this quick we have a massages in 30 mintues" said Izzy, as her and Annie's potogafors started snapping pictures.

"Where are Joe and Nick" Annie asked and as soon as she said Joe and Nick's name the boys came out of the bathroom. The girls' mouth dropped open and they just stared at the boys in shock,

"Please tell me this is a curel, curel joke" said Izzy.

"I told you they wouldn't understand" Joe and Nick said at the same time. They both took off running to there beds and hide under the covers. Luckily Stella and Macy were able to referan there giggles.

"Ugh! Now look at what you've done," Kevin began, "Joe come on out to the pretty bells" he said shaking bells in front of Joe's bed. Joe came out from under the covers and clapped his hands togather and taking the bells from Kevin and shaking them. Then Kevin turned to Nick's bed,

"Come on out Nick, here's your pasifer(don't know how to spell that sorry), Kevin said holding it out in front of Nick's bed. Nick came out and jumped arounded taking the pasifer from Kevin's hand and pop it in to his mouth and started to suck on it happily.

"You should say your sorry, now" Kevin stated matter of factly. The twins just gave Kevin a 'WTF' look and said in unison, "I'm sorry" not really meaning it at all.

"Thanks," Joe said sniffing loudly and wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"So, um, why are you guys dressed like that," Annie said in disgusted.

"We just wanted to should you the really us" Nick said snorting as he and Joe leaned in close to the girls to take the pictures. After the potogerafers took a few pictues the boys told the girls some really embrassesing and childish thing that they could think of.

"So, you want everone to see you, I mean us, like this," Izzy said staring at the boys up and down.

"But, of course, we want the whole world to that you girls bring out the real us" Joe said gestering to himself and Nick.

"Yep," Nick joined in, " this is what the whole world will think of you gu-" Nick turned to see the girls gone.

" Oh, YES!" the boys shouted in unison, "it wored their gone" Nick said proud of himself.

"Yea that was a good performance guys" Macy said to the boys. The boys change back into the normal clothes and the boys and Macy, and Stella all sat down to wach a movie. The order was Kevin, Joe, Stella, Macy, and then Nick.

Some how Nick's arm had slid around Macy's waist, not that she minded. Half through the movie Kevin went to bed, Joe and Stella ended up falling a sleep on Joe's bed, it wasn't weird that Stella spent the night at the boy house, even on a school night, she had some her clothes over at there house too, and Macy could wear some of Stella's clothes and Macy's mom thought she was sleeping over Stella's house so all and all its all good.

Nick and Macy fell a sleep on the couch. They were laid out on the couch Macy was basicly on top of Nick since it was a really small couch and Nick had his arm around her waist and her head was laying in the crook of his neck. She inhaled deep and smiled a little at how good Nick smelled, they were just so cute togater cuddling. When Macy woke up she was a little shocked to find that she was laying on top of Nick freakin' Lucus, but she calm down once she remember last night. She try to get up but Nick tighten his grip around her waist so she couldn't move. She tryed again but it didn't work so she just decided to wake him up, what harm could it do.

She said his name softly and he didn't move she said it a little louder and nudged him, shuddenly his eyes fluttered open and his was shocked to find Macy on top of him. So, before he could catch himself he rolled off the couch, into the floor, and on top of Macy.

"Sorry" he mumbbled.

"Its fine" Macy said as Nick got off her bring her up with him. When they were both standing they both noticed they were standing really close. Nick leaned in when, gues what, they bumed noses, then Joe came in so they didn't say anything. They all got ready and off to school they went.

"I am so glad their gone" said Joe as they all walked down the hall.

"Yea I know they were getting annoying" said Stella, "I hope I never have to hear their voice ever aga-" but she was cut of when she hear the las thing she wanted to hear right then.

_yep i am stoping there so yea i hoped you liked it please hurry and review and please tell peolpe about this story so tell me if you like it and i hope to have next chapter up by next weekend or earlier so please review i live off these reviews people now stop laughing at my joke and go click the review button and tell me what you think hurry please!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. fake out

_Kay peeps i am back with another chapter thank you so much for the reviews and i did read them i really did. I want to give out a spiecal thans to Ally117 (i am guess this person is a she) she gave me two review i know just two but still it matter to me so THANK YOU Ally117! Now i want to thank all the others who reviewed so thank you! P.S. Ally117 i better get some review that says you got my spiecal thank! Oh and i know the beganing in the last chpter was awsome but it never hurts to hear it haha thanks again! Anyway, here is chapter three i hope you like it! Also i have a new idea for a story i and thinking about writing heres the summary tell me if i should write it or not_

_Summary for Beach Fun...or Not (tittle)_

_JONAS Joe, Nick Stella, Macy, and Kevin are all going to the beach it planed on being a fun day, but when Macy notices a kid standing on a rock yelling help, she going after him and on her way back she gets stuck in a rip tide! Will she be okay? find out! read it its good Macy/?_

_Okay i don't know if it sould be macy/kevin or macy/nick somone review and tell me please p.s. who ever macy is with they could end up being her hero but idk! so tell me if you like it now go and read this chapter then go review it please_

_Disclaimer: I still own nothing oh sad sad 'oh whoa as me' haha just kinding just kiding but, i really own nothing!_

"Oh Joey, Nicky we have arived" said Izzy dramaticly, throwing her arms backhind her, throw her head back and well just acted(badly acted) dramatic. Anie clapped her hands togather quickly jumping up and down exitcedly,

"Oh, oh, oh, that was soooo good Izzy!"

"Oh, oh, oh it was soooo Aw-ful" Macy said mocking Annie and sounding out the word 'awful' so mabe it would goes through the girls thick skull. Stella, Joe, Nick, and Kevin all stiffedly a laugh.

"Oh you think thats sooo funny. Well, mabe you'll laugh at this" Izzy said looking smug as she thrusted the magzine at the group. Joe took it and looked at it with wide eyes. The others garthered around Joe and looked at the magzine. It was a picture of Joe, Izzy, Nick, and Annie. Joe and Nick were in their dorky clothes and across the top of the magine it read:Twins bring out the REAL Joe and Nick.

"The press loved the idea that we brought out the 'real' you" said Annie using air quotes around the word real. Joe and Nick stared at them in shock. How were they going to get rid out them?

"Why don't you just back off" Stella groweled," leave Joe al- Joe and Nick alone" Stella corrected her self.

"Oh, are we getting a little testy over little Joe here" Izzy said leaning over and patting Joe on the top of his head, testing Stella.

"Back off his mine" Stella half groweled, half yelled at Izzy.

"Oh well why don't you prove it" Izzy said acting completely calm, thinking Stella was just going to walk off, but was superised when Stella said 'Fine'. Turn Joe arounded and jerked him over by the collar of his shirt and crashed her lips to his. Izzy and Annie's mouth dropped open. Stella pulled away and grabed Joe's hand and walked down the hallway leaving the twins, Kevin, Nick, and Macy in shock. Nick, Macy, and Kevin recovered and Nick and Kevin started to follow Joe and Stella, but Macy walked over to the twins put one hand under Izzy's chin and one hand under Annie's and shut their mouths and said,

"You'll catch flies" and turn around to walk with Nick and Kevin, to catch up with Joe and Stella, with a smirk on her face.

"So, are you guys togater" Macy asked as they cought up with Joe and Stella.

"No, we don't want to risk our friendship" Stella said calmly.

"All man" Kevin said as slapped 15 bucks into Nick's hand and ten into Macy's.

"Hey" Macy said, "why does he get more" she asked pointed at Nick's hand.

"He bet more" Kevin stated matter of factly. Macy looked a little hurt, and Nick slid 3 dollars into her hand. She looked at Nick and smiled, but she slid the money back into his hand, shaking her head 'No'. _She can be so subborn _Nick thought to himself.

"You sure" he asked.

"Yea its fine I just should have bet more" she said shrugging.

"So, wait you guys had a bet on if me and Joe would get togather or not" Stella asked a little shock they would do something like that. Nick, Kevin, and Macy looked down and nodded their head 'Yes'.

"But if it makes you if it make you feel better I thought of a way to get rid of the twins" Macy said shyly.

"Oh, really what is it" Stella asked egarly. Then the bell rang and they had to get to class so Macy told them she would tell them her plan at lunch so they all left for class.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay," Macy started as her and her friends sat down at the table, "so you tryed to get rid of the twins by trying to make your selfves less hot"

"Yea and boy did that back fired" Joe said, " so" Joe said as everone started leaning to hear Macy. Macy settled back in her seat, and started to explain,

"There is no way you can make your selfves less hot," Nick smired at this," so what is you found sound one hotter than the twins. Joe your not so misteriy girl can be Stella and now you just need someone for Nick." she stated they all leaned back nodded in agreement to what Macy hand said and trying to think of a girl for Nick. They all though Macy's idea was perfect. They were all thinking when they all got the same idea and looked at Macy with smirks on their faces. Macy looked up to see Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Stella stareing at her with smirks on their faces. She turned around and looked behind her no one was standing there, then she gasped get it now.

"No, no, no,no" said look at Stella, Joe Kevin, and Nick. She had a little trouble saying no to Nick.

"Come on, Mace, you have to be Nick's misteriy girl you guys would mae such a cute couple," Stella started, "I mean your like a good hight for him, you both have brown hair and brown eyes, and oh you know what you guys would just make a really cute couple" she finished lamely.

"Yea, come on you have to do it please" Joe begged.

"I-I-I guess" she stuttered,a little nevrous. Nick smiled, _This is a good start_ Nick thought to himself.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Joe and Stella first)

They were a at the Lucus' house hold. Joe and Kevin were setting up the sencery, it was skiing, and Stell was setting up the lights, and Nick and Macy were setting up the camra. Macy was laying on her back under the camra trying to hook up the wire, but she was having trouble hooking it up,

"Stupid wire," Macy mumbbled. Nick down down at Macy and laughed a little. He layed down beside her and took the wire from her hands and put it in the hole and it went in with easy. He looked at her and smirked,

"There easy" said sitting up.

"There easy" Macy said mocking him, and then she sat up.

"Don't mock me just cuz your jealous at how awsome I am" he said still smirking.

"Oh, yea your just so awsome I think I might faint" she said dramaticly.

"Hey, you have before" Nick said remembering the meories. Macy puched him lightly on the arm.

"Lets not get rough" he said laughing she laughed too, as they got up. Joe and Kevin were finished and so was Stella. Joe and Stella got changed in to skiing outfits, and had they feet in the skies and Nick was flashing the light, Kevin was holding the fan and blowing fake snow at them, and Macy was taking the pictures and giving Joe and Stella directions.

"Okay, now the wind is blowing, blowing, and your having fun, I said fun Joe not 'do you have to go to the bathroom'" Macy said. Nick and Kevin stiff a laugh as did Stella, and Joe just looked a way.

"Better, Better, good okay now come to a stop" Macy ordered, she kept giving directions. _Man,_ Nick thought, _I didn't know Macy could be so...demanding. I think I kind-of like, its like a total turn on. Wait did I say that wait no I did not think that I can't think of Macy like that. She is not She is not ugh! damn it! SHE IS NOT A DAMN SEX TOY! Oh I didn't not just call her a sex toy no no no!! Just focus on the conversation._ He turned his attention to the conversation,

"Okay, now hug her. No more to the left- If you just- Well if you tryed-" Macy was trying to figture out which way would work, but it just wasn't going to work. She sighed,

"Lets just move to the patio lunch" Macy said. They nodded and went to go change.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay now look at her like your in love" Macy said.

"Joe is that your in love face, or your did you just fart" Stella asked, looking at Joe.

"Sorry" Kevin said moving his hand back and forward behind his butt. Macy, Nick, Joe, and Stella burst out laughing. Once everone calm down Macy said,

"Oaky, now share a piece on the breadstick" she said, Stella and Joe looked at her lie she was crazy, "what its romatic" Macy said defending herself, as she got this dreamy look in her eyes.

"Just do it already" Macy said. Joe and Stella shrugged and Joe bit into one end and Stella bit into the other end and they chewed until it got to the middle and then Macy said,

"Okay now kiss her" Macy ordered.

"I'm done" Joe and Stella aid at the same time and left the table.

"Okay, Mace now its your and Nick's turn" Joe said.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Okay, so your leaning in your leaning in and,"Joe said, now he was calling the shots. Nick and Macy were on their second sence getting ready to be done, because Macy didn't know how much more of Joe's orders she could take.

"Closer, closer" Joe said, " and now kiss her" Joe said mocking Macy. She was going to put away, but Nick rolled over on top of her pushing her down on the fake grass. He leaned in and when their lips were and inch apart, Nick said,

"You take the picture yet" he called. His lips just barely brushed over hers when he spoke. She couldn't take it she push Nick off, got put and walked to the bathroom.

"I got to go to the bathroom," she said and into the bathroom. Nick looked confused, Kevin wasn't paying any attection, Stella smirked like she knew it the whole, and Joe just started at Nick the at the bathroom door and back to Nick.

"What was that about" Joe asked looking at Nick. Nick shrugged. Stella laughed, "Boys are so clueless" she said walking away, "were done here."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At school Macy came runnung up to the boys holding a laptop they already know why she was there they rushed behind her and read the acticle. Joe and Nick high fived and yell 'Yes'.

"This is great this has to work" Kevin said. The twins appeared than and they walked up to them.

"Awww its the misteriy girls" said Izzy. Macy put her laptop down and walked up to stand in between Nick and Joe.

"Look this isn't going to get rid of us get so you know" Annie said.

"Oh I don't think so not until you guys give this up" Macy said mad now.

"Listen, Slut, you are nothing, you are a worthless piece of crap that no one will ever want"Annie said. Macy could feel the tears in her eyes and on one was prepare for what happen next, not even Macy.

_Ohhh cliffy, yep i am ending it again sorry but i kind of like it this way so yea ok reviews=love and people not love to grow so if you want me to be able to grow go review!_

_and tell me if i should write that story that i told you about at the top and tell me if it should be a nick/macy or kevin/macy kay well go review so i can grow haha!!! please review soon and tell friends about ths story kay next chapter comeing up soon read and review!!!!!!!!!!_


	4. finally

_Okay I am back now i want to start off saying that do to my review the next fanfic will be a nick/macy! oh and your welcome ally i agree macy should beat the living day lights out of Annie! you'll find out what she does in this chapter! and yes nick should have more of those moments(ally) so yea this is going to be a great chapter but my story is coming to an end i think this may be my last chapter but i will tell you more about that at the end of this chapter. so before i began with this chapter i what to say that i can up with two new ideas i know i am awsomw they just popped into my head so here is summary for the first one_

_Summary for Car Wreck_

_JONAS title sucks i know Macy and Stella get in a car wreck and Macy is unconcusis and they don't know if she make it! The gang is worried sick expesally Stella because she was driving and she thinks its her fault but what they don't is that Macy can hear everything their saying Joe/Stella minor fluff _

_so i don't if it should be a nick/macy or kevin/macy you tell me that means review_

_and for the secound summary for Tutor_

_JONAS title kind of sucks! Macy is failing science so she won't be able to plays sports she needs a tutor from the person that has the highest grades in the class which just happens to be Nick Nick/Macy_

_ok so yea i all ready decdied that this is going to be a Nick/Macy but i need your help on the others okay well thats it for now review i think i am getting taller!_

_Disclamer: I still own nothing oh the' curel, curel world' oh well! still not owning anything! haha!!_

_Flashback_

_"Listin, you are nothing, you are just a worthless piece of crap that no one will ever want," Annie said. Macy could feel the tears in her eyes and no one could be prepare for what happen next not even Macy._

_End flashback_

Macy stared at Annie before saying,

"Your right" Stella gasped, Joe and Nick and Kevin stared at her in shock. Nick was about to say somthing but was cut of by Macy.

"No, Nick, she right I am nothing, shes right," Macy said, "you guys are awsome you shouldn't be hanging around with people like me so Goodbye." She had tears coming down her face, she lean up on her tippy tops kissed Nick's cheak, turned, and walked away. They all started at her in shock. _She gone,_ Nick thought, _my Macy MY Macy is gone, my sex toy wait No! not that again! Ugh! Those stupid twins just ruin everything Its their fault My Macy Misa is gone._

"This is all your fault" Nick half yelled half said, "if you would just keep your big mouth shut and leave us alone the love of my life would have not just walked away."

"Oh, Nick, it will be okay she was dragging you down. Besides with her gone you can focus on me, and I can be the love of your life" Annie said excitedly.

"NO you can't" Nick said firmly.

"Why" she asked.

"Because you a...a...a b-i-t-c-h!" Nick exclaimed spelling out the word.

"What ?" the girl asked confused.

" A bitch I called you a bitch" Nick said pissed off. Joe, Stella, and Kevin just stared at Nick. They were shocked that Nick called Macy the love of his life, that Nick was talking so much, and the fact that he just called a girl a bitch.

"Did you just call my sister a bitch" Izzy asked.

"Yes, yes I did" Nick said.

"Look why don't you girls just go and tell the press somthing like 'Twins Break up with Joe and Nick'" Joe said finally recovering.

"Please this is getting good no way are we going to do that" Annie said laughing.

"Oh, yes you will" said Macy walking up to stand by Nick again. She was dressed in black shorts with two yellow strips down the side of the shorts the were a little to short, a yellow tank top with a black one over top of it, she kind of looked like a boxer but without the gloves. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight, she acted like she didn't notice, then he let out. He looked down to see Macy shorts were a little to short. He gulped, _Man, those shorts are to short. God, Nick just keep staring at her butt why don't you. Ugh! Stop it! Stop it! Look away Look away! _ Nick finally looked away.

"I thought you were crying your eyes out" Annie said.

"Please, just because a bitch like you tells me I mean nothing doesn't mean I beleive you" Macy scoffed. Annie just stared at her.

"But, But you said you beleive me" she said shocked.

"I was acting" Macy said dramaictly.

"Bitch" Izzy said mad. That was the it. She couldn't take it anymore so she lunged at Annie and took her down to the floor. Macy punched and pulled the girl's hair, Annie was screaming from under Macy and tryed to push her off and pull her hair, but it didn't work. So, Izzy yanked Macy off by her hair and slam her into a locker. Macy groaned from pain, but kicked Izzy feet out from under her. Stella went and jumped on Annie and the four girls fought. Stella was on top of Izzy beating the crap out of her, and Macy was on top of Annie doing the same. Nick looked over at Macy her shorts were up way higher than before. Nick could see her under wear, it had words on it like: Hottie, Cute, Pretty, and Sexy. Nick groaned in his head. He couldn't take it. He went and pulled Macy off Annie holding her back, abd Joe got Stella off.

"You broke my new nose" Annie said holding her nose.

"Its an inprovement" Macy stated, with a growl.

"Calm down, Mace" Nick whispered in her ear. His warm, breath in her ear made goosebumps rise on her arms, and she settle down a little.

"Unless you want me to break face, I suggest that your tell the press that you broke up with Joe and Nick" Macy said, fully awear tat Nick's arms were still around her waist. She shiffed slightly. Nick's breath caught, _Keep it togather Nick, keep it togather,_ he thought to himself.

"Ugh! Please like we are going to do that" Izzy scoffed, flating down her hair, "we still have our potograthor." The twin boys looked at her looked at each other, and then shrugged. They smashed their camra on the ground.

"We quit" they both shouted and walked away.

"Fine, we give up, we will tell the press that we broke up with you guys" Annie said, "so no hard feels?"

"Yea right like we are going to forgive you" Stella scoffed.

"We figured that, well, bye" the both said and walked away.

"I can't beleive that woked" Joe said smiling.

"I can't beleive that Macy cussed" Kevin said.

"I can't beleive that I got in a fight" Stella said in shock, she was just glad that everyone had left as soon as the girls showed up. So, no one saw anything.

"I can't beleive am such a good actor" Macy said smiling.

"I can't beleive I saw Macy's underwear" Nick said, everyone looked at him, and Macy bulshed, "did I just say that out loud" Nick said covering his mouth with his hand.

"Oh, you were looking huh?" Macy said trying to cover up her embrassment. Nick just nodded.

"I didn't mean to see it, I mean, um, it , um, looks good on you. It just caught my eye because it said 'Hottie, Cute, Pretty, and Sexy on it" Nick said nervously.

"You looked long enough to read it" Kevin asked amused.

"Thats hot I want to see" Joe said excitetly, clapping his hands togather. Macy sighed.

"Fine" she said, really wanting to get out of the conversation. She pulled down the side of her shorts, just showing her hip, and the boys eyes went wide.

"Hot" Joe said again. Macy giggled pulling her shorts back up.

"Anyway we should go to class, we're all ready late for class as it is" Stella said, pulling Joe and Kevin away cuz she knew what was about to happen. She smirked as she walked down the hall. Macy watched Stella walked down the hall. She turn to Nick who was staring at her.

"So, um, should we go to class" she asked biting her lip.

"Ugh!" Nick throw his hands in the air, and Macy looked alermed, "don't you know what that does to me" he said take a step closer.

"Nick what are you talking about" Macy said nevous again.

"How can you act like you don't know?" Nick asked another step closer so they were only inches apart. He towered over her. She had to look up at him.

"Nick," she whispered, she was scraced, "what did I do? I don't know what your talking about" she was still whispering. He was lean closer to her.

"What are you do-" she didn't finished because Nick crashed his lips to hers. He wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She started to kiss him back slowly. He moaned. She ran her finger through his hair, deepending the kiss. He pushed her up against the lockers, she gasped at the sudden rush of cold on her back, but she didn't break the kiss.

His hand trailed down waist and on to her upper thigh, his other habd staying tangled in her hair. He pushed aganist her lips, moving his hand up and down her thigh, slowly. She moaned slightly pushing back on his lips. His hand trailed up her shorts ever so slightly. She pulled head back gasping for air. Nick moved his lips down to her neck leaving a trail of kisses. He kissed her collarbone, and she moaned, Nick pressed his lips harder. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"N-Nick" she stuttered.

"Mhm, " he mumbbled into her neck.

"Why- " Macy started, but was cut off by Nick. His head shot up.

"Don't ask why you because you are worth somthing, Mace" Nick said worried.

"Oh, no, no I know I am and I know I am good enough for you, but I wonder if you were good enough for me" she said. Nick looked at her in shock.

"Kidding, Nick," she said calming him down, he did.

"Would you like to go on a date with me" he asked. She pressed her lips to his, "Does that answer your question." He nodded his head and kissed her again.

_Ok so how do you like it! i hope you liked it alot so yea this is the end sadly, but don't worry I am writing three other stories and hopely you all will read and review on so their going to be called Beach Fun... or Not? Car Wreck Tutor watch for them but still review this story cuz I need to know what you think and I know to you all to answer my questions from the top!!! Oh and thank you all sooooooooooo much for read my first fanfic there will be more so review and answer my questions please!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. IMPORTANT! READ IT NOW!

okay hey thank you so much for the review i love you all and ally could you tell me how to tell you when my next story is up ? like should i leave a review saying it if so what story oh and i am writing a story now its car wreck it may be first chapter may be finished and posted tonight or tomorrow and if you guys want me to write another i could write about nick and macy's date or somthing so yea but keep and eye on this story because i will write an note saying my story is posted so yea watch this story and ally sweetie its okay i am going to write another story and i will leave a reveiw on your story telling you and i will all so put it up here and review this and tell me if i need another chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! so go review i like growing remember!!!!!!!!!! love ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks so much for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!


	6. date

_Hey so you gauys wanted another chapter so here it is! This may be a little short but it will be okay. this is propobly going to be about nick and macy's first date I hope you like it! Please review I think i might be shrinking! Now go read it and review! P.S. this is propobly going to be last chapter unless someone has an idea about another chapter they would like me to write love you all thank you for the review!!! Love Ya!!! _

_Disclamer : Still own nothing (pout) :'(_

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! Stella," Macy whined. Stella was dressing up Macy for her date with Nick. Yes, it finally happened.

"Macy hold still. Just one more pin, there," Stella said standing up right. Macy looked at herself in the full length mirror in Stella's room. (Nick was coming to get her there, then Stella was going to his house and take Macy home from there) Macy was dressed in white skirt that came half way down her thigh, black leggings that went to her ankles, black high heel boots that come just be low her knee, a black tan top with a dark purple tan top over it, black belt that was placed over her tan tops and tilted slightly, and a white thin sleave less jacket that has a collar (the one that sticks up around your neck). She had make up on and her hair was down and curled a the bottom. All and all she looked hot.

"Wow, Stella you did a great job," Macy exclaimed.

"I know, you look awsome,Mace, now its Nick's turn to faint," Stella said proud of herself, "now tell me where Nick is taking you," she said excitedly.

"Well, he said we were going to go have dinner, then go get ice cream, and then he is taking me to his favorite place," Macy said smiling, but then frowned, "but he didn't tell me where the place really were," she said pouting. Then the door bell rang.

"Oh, thats Nick, I will get it," Macy said run to the door.

"No, I will you stay up here and when I call you down come down slowly so it looks like your going in slow-mo," Stella said smiling and leaving the room.

"Okay," Macy mumbled to herself mostly.

"Oh, hey, Nick come on in," Stella said letting Nick through the door. He stepped into the house.

"Macy will be down in a mintue," she said leading him to the living room couch, " so how are you?" she asked pushing him down on the couch, roughly.

"Uh, fine," he said a little scared, "you?"

"Okay lets cut the crap," Stella said fircly, "if you hurt my friend I swear you will not be able to walk stright you got that," she asked getting closer to him. He nodded, and she started to tell him what he could and could not do.

Macy sighed wondering why Stella wouldn't let her answer the door. Then it hit her.

"Oh, God," Macy said getting up and running to the top of the stairs.

"Nick, " she said started to walk down the stairs, Nick got up staring at her, waiting for her a the bottom of the staircase, "you ready?" she asked when she got to the bottom.

"Yep," Nick said. Macy glared at Stella, while pulling Nick out the door.

"Sorry, about Stella, " she said as she closed the door.

"Its okay, Stella is just protective over you," Nick said leading Macy to his car, and opening the door for her,like the genlteman he is.

"Thank you," Macy said brightly and got in the car, and Nick went to the other side and got in,"I know Stella is just being protective, but this is my date, and personal if you tried anything I think I could you," Macy said seriously, as Nick pulled out on to the road. Nick started to laugh, and Macy looked confused. Nick slowly stopped laughing.

"Oh, your not kidding," he asked.

"No, look I know that since your the guy that you have to be stronger, but, honey, I hate to tell you this, but I could soooo take you," Macy said laughing slightly.

"You know, I have aways liked girls that are aggresavae," Nick said with a smirk.

"Shut-up," Macy said hitting him in the chest. _Wow, rock hard,_ Macy said to herself. Without reliezing it she tapped on his chest again with the back of her hand, then she did it again, and again, and again.

"Like what you feel there, Mace," Nick said smirking.

Oh, um, yea I guess," Macy said taking her hand away and lookung out the window.

"Yea, I know I have abs," Nick said taking one hand off the wheel, and patting his stomach.

"Yea, I have abs to," Macy said, looking at Nick and sticking her toungh out at him.

"Whatever, you so do not," he said as he stopped at a stop light.

"Really, you don't, then why don't you see for yourself," she said pointing to her stomach. Nick looked at her then her stomach, and shrugged his shoulders and leaned and tapped her stomach and his eyes went wide shock. _Oh my God, rock hard, ROCK HARD, I can't beleive she has rock hard abs, although it is pretty sexy, wait no not thoses thoughts again. Don't think about it, don't think about it, all and there it is. Stupid Nick! _he thought to himself. He pulled away, and Macy smirked.

"Now, who likes what they feel," Macy said smiling.

"Haha," Nick said sarcasitcly.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoox

"Okay, we,re here," Nick said uncovering Macy's eyes.

"Wow, Nick this is my favorite restatrant," Macy said shocked.

"Really, I had no idea," Nick said smirking. Macy glarded at him then smiled. They walked into Micky D's. Macy ordered a Big Mac, large fries, and a large Coke. Nick got a numder 6. Nick didn't think that Macy could eat that much but how she was going right now he was starting to think other wise. He smiled. Macy looked up at him.

"Oh, I am propably eating like a pig, oh well you can deal," She said, and Nick laughed.

"Thats what I love about you , Mace, you don't pretand around me," he said. She smiled at this. They finished their meal and left to they next stop.

oxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxooxxoxox

"Okay, now this is getting scary, how did you know that Baskin Robins was my favorite ice cream shop," Macy asked as she took a bite of her ice cream.

"I have my ways," Nick said smirking, yet again. Macy smiled, she didn't know how he did it, but he aways did. Nick went to the bathroom, and Macy got any idea. She looked down the hall, to make sure Nick wasn't coming, he wasn't. She leaned over and took a bite f Nick's ice cream, and she thought it was good. She took another bite, and another.

"I leave for 5 mintues to go to the bathroom and you steel my ice cream," Nick said shaking his head. Macy jumped at the sound of his voice, getting some ice cream on her cheak.

"I-I-I just wanted to try some of yours, if you want me to get you an-" Macy stopped talking when lips pressed agnist her cheak and she felt his toungh licking somthing off. He pulled away.

"You had ice cream on your cheak, and don't worry about the ice cream I was just kidding its, ok," he said sitting back down. Macy smiled, looked down and blushed.

"Mace, I want to ask-" Nick was cut off by fan girls coming up to them.

"Hi, I am four year old," she said holding up four fingers, "can I get you to sign this puease," she said saying the word please wrong.

"And this," the older one said.

"Sure," Nick said. He signed the things.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, are you two dating," the older one asked. Macy looked down, she didn't know what to say.

"Um, no," Nick said calmly, Macy's head shot up, but then she put it back down trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. She brushed it off and looked up and forced a smile.

"Oh, okay sorry," she said and walked away. Nick paid grabbed Macy hand and lead her to the car to the next stop.

Macy was quiet all the way to the beach, yep Nick's favorite spot was the beach. The sun was just about to set and they were walking along the beach hand in hand, Nick's idea. They had took off their shoes back at the car. Macy felt awful she didn't know how much longer she could take without crying.

"Okay, what gives, why are you not talking, what wrong," he said concerend. She felt the water run over her feet, and she took a deep breath.

"You lied to me," she said simply, and Nick looked confused, "about this date, you know what you said at the ice cream store," she said pissed that he didn't remember.

"Oh, OH, oh, God, no, Mace," he said stopping them from walking, "I told them we weren't dating because we're not," he said.

"Then why in the hell am I here for," she asked totaly pissed now.

"No, I don't think you get it," ha said grabbing both of her hands, "I wanted to ask you propurely and I was going to in the shop, but the girls interupted, why did you think we were dating," he asked.

"Oh, I don't know I thought that kiss in the hall way was kind of a big sign there Nick," she hissed.

"Oh, well don't get me wrong I want you to be my girlfriend its just," Macy cut him off.

"Your embrassed to be my boyfriend, I get it," Macy said stepping away from him.

"No, I just want to ask you the right way like 'will you be my girlfriend'," he said smiling nervously

"Oh, so you just wanted to be a genlteman," she said slowly.

"Exactly," Nick said, "so Mace, will you be my girlfriend," he asked. She nodded and he hugged her.

"Look, Mace, the sun is setting," he said putting an arm around Macy. She giggled.

"Yep, the prefect ending," she said.

"Not yet," he said lean in and giving her a soft kiss. He pulled back and smiled.

"Why did you do that," she asked.

"I thought- I mean you- I-," he stuttered.

"You should have done this," she said pressing her lips to his roughly. He pulled back a little to quickly.

" I told you I like girls that are agrastavae," he said and pressed his lips to hers roughly. She returned the kiss quickly, running her fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. A wave hit knocking them both to the ground with Macy laying an top of him, but they never broke the kiss. His toung slid across her bottom lip begging for an entrance. She parted her lip let his toung slip into her mouth. She moaned and he pressed his lips hard to hers and rolling them over so he was on top. She pressed back with as much force as he used. He slip his toung back into he own mouth. She moved her lips to his neck and kissed behind his ear and down his neck. He moan sotfly and she rolled over on top of him. She pulled back for air.

Nick looked into her eyes, and pushed her hair behind her ears. His thump rubbing her ear gentlely.

"I love you," he said in a quiet voice.

"I love you too," She said happily and kissed his lips again before they both laid snuggled up togather looking at the stars and finally fell asleep in each others arms.

_Awwwww si cute so thi is the last chapter but don't be too sad because I am all most finished with me other chapter so car wrec should be up soon! please please please review I need to grow man come on don't you love me well yea so review please quickly hope you all read my other story love ya!_


End file.
